1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cat playhouse and a method of making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple level cat playhouse that is easily collapsible and foldable for easy shipment and storage. When assembled, the cat playhouse has sufficient structural strength to withstand the weight of a cat. More particularly, the cat playhouse has several levels of play and permits interior movement of the cat from one level to another level. Further, the cat playhouse is relatively inexpensive to manufacture since it may use one type of structural material for the walls and floors and the walls and floors themselves provide the means for fastening themselves together. Still further, the material, such as, cardboard, is relatively inexpensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animals, such as cats, enjoy exploring, hiding and resting in cozy places, such as, for example, boxes, shopping bags and the like. In a home, it is desired to have an item, such as a playhouse, to provide the cat with the opportunity to explore, hide and rest in a desired location in the home. When entertaining guests, it is desirable to fold and store the playhouse and thereby provide additional room to entertain guests.
The use of playhouses to entertain cats is known. Some earlier playhouses, such as, for example, the playhouse shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,807 entitled Cat Condominium and Method of Making Same, which issued on Sept. 7, 1982 to Marvin Reich, is directed to a cat condominium that is foldable for shipment and, when assembled, has a plurality of compartments each with an exterior opening that relies on the natural curiosity of the cat to explore the various compartments. There is no provision from moving internally from one compartment to another.
Later cat playhouses, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,536 entitled Playhouse For Cats, which issued on Sept. 24, 1991 to Reginald D. Baker, is directed to a multiple level, foldable cat playhouse that provides a plurality of beam members that extend through slots formed in the vertical panels or side walls of the playhouse and locking flap assemblies joined to the uppermost end of each vertical panel or side wall. The plurality of beam members protrude through the side walls and are exposed externally. To assembly this playhouse, each of the plurality of beam members needs to be positioned in opposed, slotted side walls. This playhouse has many more components than the present playhouse thereby increasing the assembly time, cost and complex of manufacturing the playhouse.
Thus, the prior art fails to provide a cat playhouse that permits internal movement, is easily foldable, inexpensive to manufacture and assembly, and provides a minimum number of components.